Gaara's Crumbelievable Cookies
by XxEijibabyxX
Summary: Someone steals the cookies that Gaara made and he's gonna find out who did it..


Gaara's crumbelievable cookies

In the quietness of the hidden sand village -a.k.a.- Sunagakure, it was midnight and while adults shuffled from their jobs, their kids were at home sleeping. Namely the three children of the kazekage. Gaara, a boy without a mother or any friends sat at home reading the obituaries, his favorite section in the newspaper. His stomach growled uncontrollably. He was hungry and therefore it was time for his midnight snack. Gaara walked into the kitchen looking for something to eat. For some unknown reason, he wanted cookies but they didn't have any because he ate them all. Now he was mad. However, maybe you didn't need the kind of cookies that you buy at the store. Gaara decided to bake some instead. After they were finished, he wanted to try one so he looked around for a spatula. "Aha." he said. As he turned around to get one of his cookies, he noticed that the sheet of oh so delicious cookies he had made, were gone. But who, of all people would think to steal his cookies? Temari and Kankuro woke up to see what he was doing and he explained to them what happened.

"We'll help you find them Gaara." Temari told him. "Yeah...about that," Kankuro was saying "I'm going back to sleep." and he left the room. Gaara was mad at the fact that Kankuro refused to help him find his cookies that he worked so hard on. Gaara and Temari left to go get Sam, probably the only friend that Gaara had. Sam agreed to help them. She had an idea. She went to Matt's house and asked him if he'd help. "I don't know," he began "cookies don't seem like that big a deal." Soon after persuading him to come, he agreed. Sam then had another idea. She ran to the well in her backyard and jumped over the side. She was suddenly in Feudal Japan. Inuyasha sat with the others around a fire on a cliff.

"Inuyasha," she said " I need your help. Someone stole Gaara's cookies and we need your help to get them back." Inuyasha gave her a blank stare. "I don't know, I need to help find the shikon shards, not waste my time on frivolous things like cookies." Sam talked to him for a while and then... "Ok I will help you." Inuyasha replied. As he turned around to walk away, he accidentally pushed Kagome and she fell off of the cliff. "Well now I have no choice. She was the jewel detector." Inuyasha said. They went back to modern times to get more people. It was already the next day. "We should get Eiji and Ed (Edward Elric) too." Sam suggested. "Ok, Sam you get Eiji and Inuyasha you get Ed." Temari commanded. Sam went one way while Inuyasha went the other.

About 15 minutes later, they came back with both people. "I have to leave soon for tennis practice but I will help you until then." Eiji explained. Ed thought the whole idea was dumb but agreed to help. They went to Choji Akimichi's house next. After hearing of Choji's tremendous girth, Gaara had a good feeling that it was him. To their surprise it wasn't. So then Gaara thought of someone else. His worst enemy...Sasuke Uchiha. They went to his house next but once again, they found no cookies. Sasuke thought that maybe it was Sakura or Ino asking him on a date. Yeesh. "Who could've stolen them? I mean they both buy store brand." Sam said. "Well do you know anyone else that would be mad at you who could've stolen them?" Eiji asked. Gaara stared for the longest time. "I'VE GOT IT!" said Temari. "I know who did it!" everyone stared at her.

"Gaara, Orochimaru used to work with our village remember? Well, he likes cookies too what if he did it?" She explained. "Let's go to the sound village and find out." said Inuyasha. So they traveled to the hidden sound village. Inuyasha carried Sam on his back, Temari used her giant metal fan to fly, Ed used alchemy, Eiji and Matt walked, and Gaara used his sand to form...a unicycle? When they got to Orochimaru's house, they knocked on the door. A pair of yellow eyes peeked out the window and a crumb faced Orochimaru answered the door. He was wearing a pink apron as if he were...baking something..."Oh! Your Gaara from the sand village right?" he asked. Gaara remained silent. "Give us the cookies NOW!" said Sam. "W-what cookies?" he asked. Soon, everyone was chasing Orochimaru around the village. (This is before the 3rd Hokage paralyzed Orochimaru's arms)

After about a half hour of running around and screaming and a whole bunch of sand flew around, they finally caught him. Orochimaru didn't give them the real cookies though. He gave them the store brand kind that he had instead. A while afterwards while they were walking home, Ed noticed a wrapper from a package of cookies, "Wait," he said "those aren't the real cookies!" so they went back to Orochimaru's house to kick his ass and get the real cookies back. "These are really good Gaara." said Temari. The others agreed. "They're so crumbelievable." said Sam. Gaara finally got his midnight snack.


End file.
